


Another Place

by The_Shy_One



Category: Thor (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Scheming, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Nights were the only time they were allowed to be together and the only time that Lotor felt like he was loved.





	Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> "So don't make promises to me that you're gonna break
> 
> We only ever wanted one thing from this
> 
> Don't paint wonderful lies on me that wash away
> 
> We only ever wanted one thing from this." - Another Place by Bastille

His eyes fluttered open, the darkness and shadows created by the lowlights of the room greeting him. Behind him, Lotor could feel Loki’s wrapped around his middle and his legs tangled in with his own. The Asgardian’s body ran cooler than most, which was fine for Lotor since he was the opposite. (At least according to his generals the few nights they had to spend sleeping with each other on a foreign planet.) It was a match that both liked, often spending the nights sleeping like this with each other when they could.

The one side of his body felt stiff from sleeping on it for hours and so he shifted his body to turn the other way. There wasn’t much of a response from Loki, only shifting his arms to hold onto his back rather than his chest. Lotor shuffled to be closer to the other, pressing his face into Loki’s chest. Then he moved one of his arms to wrap around the torso and spread his fingers over Loki’s back.

There was a moment of Loki mumbling in his sleep as he shuffled a bit closer as well. It brought a smile to Lotor’s face, knowing that even the regal Asgardian Prince had his moments of softness. (Moments of embarrassment.)

As he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, he felt a deliberate movement from the other of tucking him underneath his chin. “Why must you wake me when it was such a pleasant dream?”

“To only discomfort you.”

“Your only goal in the eyes of our fathers,” Loki mumbled, his words loosely connecting to each other. He moved closer as if there was still space between them.

“A guise to spend time with each other, dear,” Lotor said quietly. As if he already didn’t know.

“One day that’ll change,” Loki said softly, sounding a bit more awake than a moment ago.

“I know,” Lotor said, his voice muffled slightly as he pressed his face into the pale chest,” We must be patient.”

“You promise such happy things,  kærasti.” Lotor felt the kiss that was placed in the top of his head, the pressure more reassuring than the words they spoke to each other. Lotor moved his hands from Loki’s back up to the nape of his neck and curled his fingers into the hair that had become slightly tangled.

For a moment he played with the strands, trying to straighten them out. Then he moved his head to see Loki had closed his eyes. “Are we being spoiled in the correct way?”

“You should know the answer to that,  Elskan,” Loki said with a smile taking over his face.

“Tell me then, since I seemed to have lost that particular memory.”

“Very well,” Loki shifted slightly, curling Lotor’s head back towards his chest, “I love the way your long fingers curl in my hair, trying to keep me neat and tidy. And yet in the softest way that no other person has ever been with me despite knowing me my whole life.”

“Ah, now I remember,” Lotor said lightly. He pressed a soft kiss of the chest beneath him, smirking when he heard the way the heart next to his ear speed up.

“Must you tempt me this way,  kærasti ?”

“Would there be any other way?”

“I suppose not.”

Loki moved Lotor up, placing kisses as he did. When Lotor could see the green of his lover’s eyes, they shone with love and excitement. This caused his the scales on his cheeks to flitter, giving away what he was feeling. Loki only laughed at his reaction as he kissed Lotor’s lips.

  
  


The morning was meet with Lotor waking to the lights indicating that it was day now. For a moment, he wondered where Loki could have gone since there was no weight beside him. Then the memory of why crashed into him, bringing down the bliss and confusion he had momentarily felt.

Sitting up in his bed, he looked around his room to see that the Asgardian had left nothing behind. Not even the mess that they had caused late in the night was left behind. This brought his mood down even further.

Pressing his hands to his eyes, knowing he couldn’t cry. That he couldn’t show anyone that he had that kind of weakness (that he loved an alien from a different race than his father wanted.) Nobody knew of their relationship, of what they were plotting to do to Zarkon when the conditions were right.

They nothing of the softness he could only ever experience with the Asgardian Prince.

He dressed in his flight suit, brushed his hair to look presentable and exited his room. Hagger greeted him, barely three steps away from his door. “What do you want from me?”

“Why was the younger Asgardian Prince doing in your room last night for him to leave it this morning?” She asked. His stomach dropped, a cold feeling making it sink even more. She could not find out the true nature of his relationship with Loki. She would use it to twist him, to do her bidding.

“He was only curious about my half-blood nature.” (A half lie, that’s how this whole thing between them had started.)

There was disbelieve on her face, her eyes telling Lotor everything that she didn’t buy his lie for one moment. “Do not lie to me Lotor. You know what happens to those who have.”

“I know,” He said, sounding a bit more definition than he wanted,” But Loki’s true intentions are shrouded, even to the best of us. You’ve heard the rumours of him.”

“Yes, yes I have. It still doesn’t explain why he would be curious in your half-blood nature.”

“I do not have time for this.”

“Then you won’t mind if I tell your father of your true nature of the relationship with Loki?”

That stopped him. His heart was beating frantically, unsure if he should attack her or run as far as he could from her. He didn’t have to look at her to know that she had a grin spread across her face. “No. You can’t use this against me.”

“I can and I will. In fact when I sent a message to your father after seeing the scene for myself.”

“Why?” Was all he could ask, trying desperately to keep his voice from cracking.

“Simple. To keep you from rebelling against your father and to break a bond that weakens you. Zarkon doesn’t have time for a son who has chinks in is armour when conquering the universe.” When he didn’t say anything further, she continued. “You’ve been banished from your father’s side. You’ll be doing missions with your generals that I’ve approved to keep from scheming with the J ötunn.”

Then with that, she left.

Lotor was left standing in the hallway, his heart-shattering at not being able to see his lover and no way of telling him why he had to vanish. Out of his room fluttered a butterfly, the colours the same shade his skin. It was one of Loki’s illusions, made to stay and greet him when he had woken up.

  
It landed on his hand, gently moving its wings up and down. In the letters that Loki had taught him, it spelt out the word  _ kærasti  _ on its wings in black.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, in another place
> 
> In another time, what could we have been?" - Another Place by Bastille
> 
> _________________
> 
> Kærasti - Darling, loved one for boyfriends in Icelantic
> 
> Elskan - My love, my darling in Icelantic
> 
> Have my one shot on this pairing since bastille's new album has given me new music to writing ships with. Plus I've wanted to write something on this pair since Lotor was introduced to the show. Just took me a bit is all lol.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
